


Surprise Kiss

by Kiterie



Series: Kissing Meme Fics [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even a ninja can be caught off guard but it doesn't have to be bad be surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Kiss

Shino nodded and handed the tanto back to Tenten. "I don't think this is the right weapon for me."

"Hmm... Pole weapons and bows are out since you said you needed something for close combat so how about--" She held up one of the sais and smiled. "--these? They're close combat, they give you a little more defensive capabilities than the kunai, and they're not too big so you'd be able to hide them under your coat. No one would even know that you had them until you needed them."

"You are very--" He reached out and took the sai from her, their fingers brushing lightly in the process. "--knowledgeable. I am more than impressed."

Tenten's cheeks tinted pink at the compliment. "I'm going to learn everything there is to know about every weapon and some day--" she hesitated, the blush on her cheeks darkening, "--I'm going to design my own." She picked up the second sai and held it out. "They belong together."

Surprised by the way she seemed to be offering him the weapons, Shino's raised his eyebrows, and they peeked above the small lenses of his sunglasses. "They're yours though."

"Well since I'm going to make my own someday and have my own workshop you can have this pair." She smiled and laid the weapon alongside it's partner in his hands. "You're just my first customer."

"Mm... I see." Shino closed his hands over the weapons her fingers. "Then if I am your first customer I should give you something in return."

Tenten blinked, looked down at their hands then back up at Shino. "I..."

Leaning forward, he let the collar of his coat shift with the motion, and pressed a light kiss on her nose. "Thank you for the sais, you have my gratitude and my respect."

"I... I..." Tenten crossed her eyes and looked at the end of her nose then back at Shino. "You..." Her already pink cheeks flared to a bright red.

Shino's stretched into a soft smile and then he relaxed back and it disappeared behind the high collar of his coat. His own cheeks warmed and the kikaichū raced about inside him, energized by the spike in his normally tightly controlled emotions.

Ducking her head, Tenten nodded. "You're welcome." Her tone was light and her lips twitched at the corners. "I should--" she started putting the weapons away, sealing each quickly in the various scrolls. "--go train. Lee and Neji will come looking for me if I'm late."

Nodding, Shino watched her for a moment, wondering if he'd made a mistake by kissing her.  "Would you teach me how to use them?" he asked, not entirely sure she would.

Tenten stopped what she was doing and looked up. "Of course." She smiled. "It wouldn't do you any good if I gave them to you and then didn't show you how to use them," she laughed. "Not today though. I really do need to go train with my team."

"Tomorrow?" He wondered if that would be too soon, if she would already have plans.

"Tomorrow," She agreed rolling the large scroll up and sliding the strap over her shoulder before scooping up the smaller one and tucking them in pockets. "I'll see you here then." Tenten stood up and turned to go then turned back around. "Tomorrow morning about this time," she clarified then turned and left.

Shino watched her leave the training field he and his team used. The weapons and the training were an excuse, but she didn't need to know that.


End file.
